a jinchurkis life
by mr grimjaw
Summary: what happens when the third Hokage dies and Danzo replaces him instead of Tsunade make the leafs two jinchurki his weapons and hands them over to the Hyuga and Uchiha clans as slaves when their not on missions.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I don't own Naruto it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto he make the money I do not make the money or own Naruto he does.

Chapter1

New Hokage

It was a beautiful and peaceful day in the village hidden in The Leafs everybody was just going by their daily lives.

There was a crowed in the streets there was a young women with pink hair and pale creamy skin with jade green eyes wearing a red t-shirt written on it come get me with yellow sort's sorts on.

She was grocery shopping for some grocery's she then went back to her little 1 bed room apartment and stacked up then she went on the couch to rest then she got a book out to read.

{Across the leaf}

A young man was eating roman at his favourite restaurant in town.

"Naruto how is your Raman?" Asked Ayame with a smile as she looked at Naruto with a smile, she always loved when he came over to see her and her father.

"It's great Ayame nothing beat your Raman." Naruto said as he smiled

"You welcome Naruto." Naruto then got done paid for his bill and went on his new mission to the land of frost for a forbidden scroll so it can be stored in the other forbidden scroll of the leaf.

{At the Hokage tower}

The third was doing paper work he paused for a moment and started coughing he covered his mouth he noticed blood so he called an Anbu to his office.

An Anbu with a dog mask on questioned. "Are you ok Hokage?" The Hokage then told the Anbu. "I need an appointment with Tsunade at once." Sarutobi said the Anbu he left in a puff of smoke.

The third then went to the village doctor he went in the clink Tsunade called him back. "How are you Sensei?" Tsunade said with a smile on her face.

The third replied with a smile on his face as he looked up at Tsunade. "I have been better."

Tsunade then gave the third a check-up then she gave a sad expression on her face she began to tear up. "Sensei you have aversive lung cancer you have three days to live."

{Three days later}

It was a sad and cloudy day for everyone who lived village hidden in the leafs their leader the third Hokage died.

Everybody from the leaf was at the thirds burial it started to rain and everybody was crying.

[At the council meeting

The leaf council was chatting about who should be fifth Hokage. Koharu and Homura decided to choose Danzo has the fifth Hokage Danzo then gave a smile knowing what he would have to do first.

Danzo then left the meeting room to start his plan he went to his office and ordered a root Anbu to give him two files so the ROOT Anbu did what he was told.

{Two days later}

Naruto returned to the leaf and gave the forbidden scroll to a guard at the forbidden scroll tower the guard said that he will give the report to the Hokage.

Naruto then returned to his apartment he went in his home lintel he got a knock on his door. Naruto went to answer it their wear two root Anbu at his door.

Naruto just questioned the Anbu, not really sure what they wanted. "Can I help you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki you are under arrest." Was all they said as they took Naruto by the arms and put chakra cuffs on wear he could not use his chakra?

{Across the leaf at the same time}

Two Anbu knocked on a door then came the pink hired girl she was wondering what was wrong and why Anbu were at her door. "Is there something wrong?" she asked them

"Sakura Haruno you are under arrest." Sakura was a little shocked at this she couldn't help but think at why they were doing this to her. They then took Sakura in to the Hokage tower.

Naruto and Sakura both entered the office of the Fifth Hokage their Danzo greeted them. "Hello my name is Danzo and I am the Fifth Hokage." he then gave an evil smile.

"I know what you two are and what's inside of you." Sakura then began to shake uncontrollable and had fear in her eyes her eyes wear big as saucers and she had a lump stuck in her throat.

"But the third said he would keep it a secret." Sakura said she then fell on her knees crying her eyes out as Naruto went over to her.

Danzo on the other hand just smiled as he looked over at the two. "That may be so but now that he is dead we can use you like the old fool should have done from the start." Danzo then ordered his two Anbu to put Naruto and Sakura in the sealing room.

The Anbu grabbed Naruto and Sakura and punched them in the stomach Sakura blacked out very easy, but it took a couple of hit to the stomach to knock Naruto out.

They woke up in an underground place with green lights on the ground. "Ow where am I?" Naruto and Sakura said in unison. It was then both saw that they were tied up with Danzo behind them.

"Hey you bastard let us go!" Naruto yelled trying to break free from his bonds that he was in.

Danzo went through some hand seals he placed both his hands on Naruto and Sakura's necks, the two eyes shoot open in shock at the sudden jolt of pain the both felt before long the pain was getting worse. As the pain got too much for the two both let out a load scream from them trying their best

Then on their necks a mark appeared on Sakura neck was mark of a dragon with 11 tails and on Naruto neck was of a fox with nine tails.

After the first seal was put on Sakura blacked out then Danzo did the same thing again expect this seal was a mark of a lightning bolt on Naruto and Sakura's left side of their necks Naruto then yelled again in pain once more and blacked out?

A while later both Naruto and Sakura had woken up and saw that they were both in another room. "Let's test your twos powers all I need is a target." Danzo said with a smile on his face thinking on who he should use his new weapons on.

"Lord Danzo sir we found the sound village it's in between the land of lighting and land of the water." The Anbu said with a bow.

Danzo just looked at Naruto and Sakura with a smile. "Well that should be a good test for our new weapons then." Danzo said with a smirk on his face.

"I have you twos very first mission." He said to the two as he then he did a secret hand seal and the marks on their right side of their necks stared to grow and grow on Naruto and Sakura's body.

All they could do was cry in pain as they both tried to fight Danzo influence on their Bijuu both Naruto and Sakura fell on the floor they stared to transform.

Naruto eyes became slits and his teethe began to grow in to canines and his finger nails became claws the same thing with Sakura. Then Danzo ordered them to destroy the hidden sound village they both disappeared at high speeds they both ran thru the woods all the way to the sound village.

Once the duo wear at Orochimaru's hide out, they attacked their first enemy and cut them both in half blood fell to the woods floor the ground drinking up the spelt blood.

There was blood curling screams from the halls you could hear them all the way to Orochimaru's chamber he summoned his elite to handle the intrudes .

He summoned the sound five he ordered them to take the trash out so they went in to this giant room and waited for the intruders.

The giant doors wear busted off their hinges then append a boy with red slit eye and blonde reddish spike hair and a girl with pink whitish hair and yellow slits

They both charged blindly in to battle Naruto clawed at Kimimaro and Sakon and Ukon he hit all three and all three had a big gash on their shoulder blades.

Sakura roared at Jirobo and Kidomaru and at Tayuya all three got hit the impacted on Sakura's roar and all three hit the wall behind them hard.

The three got up and all five knew what they had to do so they all went to course mark level 2.

All five attacked their enemy with amazing power but Naruto and Sakura dodged their attacks and Naruto used his Bijuu blast bomb on Ukon Kimimaro and Sakon and they disintegrated in to dust.

Sakura blew intense fire from her moth and it hit her enemy's and they burnt in to a crisp with a sick grin forming on her face enjoying the fun.

Then they charged in to Orochimaru's chambers and he looked amused he knew his elite could not win ageist two jinchurkis. He then spit out his sword and hit Naruto in shoulder Sakura clawed at him he dodged Sakura's attack and hit her in the head with his fist. They both wear getting more mad at this and soon the two they felt an sharp pain from their neck's again they both feel on the ground yelling in pain again. "AHHH please not again it hurts!" They screamed in unity then one tails came out of both of them and Naruto grabbed Orochimaru blade and swung him to his claw but Orochimaru spit out of his body and was headed to the door but Sakura emitted her charka arm and grabbed him by the throat and Naruto jumped up in the air and gutted him like a fish his guts was all over the ground.

After their mission was done both returned to the leaf each just looked at each other but they didn't care about the death as the demons inside them enjoyed the fun.

Danzo then relived them of their Bijuu forms then they both came back to their senses Danzo then called two Anbu to take them away.

One Anbu punched Sakura in her gut and she hurled up blood on the floor she fell unconscious then Naruto got hit with a lighting Jutsu and black out to.

{Sakura POV}

I woke up in a huge house so I took a guess at it and say it's either the Hyuuga or the Uchiha compound main houses.

I looked around it look very nice and then on the bed side I found a note and picked it up and read it.

{Note} to

Slave Sakura Haruno.

It said rule 1 Jinchurkis slaves are forbidden to fall in love.

Rule 2 Jinchrhiki slaves must obey their masters/mistress or Danzo.

And rule 3 Jinchrhiki slaves are not allowed to leave the leaf.

Rule 4 Jinchrhiki slaves are not allowed to talk with their Bijuu

Rule 5 Jinchurkis slaves are not allowed to tap in their bijous power.

{End of note}

"H Hello" I heard a voice I jumped then I saw a girl with pale skin and dark blue hair with white eyes her name was Hinata Hyuuga she then entered. "Hello mistress." I said with a said smile.

{End of Sakura POV}

Naruto then woke up in a big house to and found the same note that Sakura had read then he got up and went down stairs.

He went in to the dining room and he saw Sasuke. "Hey buddy!" Naruto stated then Sasuke used the secret hand seal and the lighting curse mark grew on Naruto's body he yelled in pain "AHHH" he then fell on his knees.

"WHAT DO YOU CALL ME SLAVE!" Naruto just looked up at Sasuke. "Sorry master." Sasuke then relished the seal.

Naruto got back up and apologies to his new master Sasuke then tell Naruto: I want you to clean this house I am having my girlfriend over later.

Yes master Naruto replied Naruto then cleaned the Uchiha house.

[Hours later}

Hinata came to Sasuke's house Sasuke was out waiting when Hinata ran towards him and they kissed both Sasuke and Hinata told both their slaves to wait outside.

So Naruto stared at the girl with pink hair she was wearing a brown cloth over her Breasts and a brown skirt over her legs showing off her legs.

Then the pink haired girl looked at the blonde young man he had a cloth t-shirt with cloth pants.

The blonde then spoke. "Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki." then the pinkie stared at Naruto and smiled at him a little

"Hi my name is Sakura Haruno." She said with a light smiled as she looked at Naruto's blue eyes.

"I was a civilian of the leaf ready to become a ninja." Sakura said with a smile

Naruto just looked over at Sakura and nodded. "I know same with me."

Naruto and Sakura got a funny feeling inside their bodies then Hinata came out told Sakura it's time to go.

Naruto looked at Sakura butt swaying back and forth she knew she just did that to give him a show then Naruto got a nose bleed from it Sakura then turned her head around and gave Naruto a sedative smile and a come get me look in her eyes and on her face.

Then Sasuke came out and questioned Naruto nose bleed then Naruto got up and got a bath.

{Later on that night}

Sakura served the Hyuuga clans dinner Sakura was nice polite and obedient she said yes master no master yes mistress and no mistress.

Then after diner Sakura was taken to the stables and was given a stack of hey to sleep on.

[SAKURAPOV}

I was lead to the stables it smelt like horse waste and I gagged but keep it down I didn't want to get punished by my master.

My master left and lay down on the hay it was very uncomfortable and tossed and turned for a bit then I began to cry. "My parents didn't want this for me." then I cried myself to sleep.

{End of Sakura POV}

A/N end of chapter one I hope you liked the first chapter of a jinchurkis life.

And don't forget to read and review

Ps I had a chose get this published or update life of a hitman I decide my promise to you guys was more important. I hope you understand I will have chapter 4 on standby ok.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2

Contract of the demons

Authors note: the words that are bold are the biju talking. And warning lemon scene.

Naruto was sweeping the Uchiha mansion Intel he heard a voice **"hey kid"**"Who's there?" Naruto questioned looking around the room.

"**I am in your head "**Naruto then got pulled in his mind scape it looked like a sewer and in front of him was a huge gate **"come closer kid so I can see you better".**

Naruto went closer to the gate but not in reaching range of the nine tailed fox the fox then introduced himself **"my name is Kurama and your name kid?"**

Naruto then gulped at the crimson red eyes of the demon staring back as he began to start stuttering in fear...m...My n... n... name is Naruto Uzumaki".

Then Kurama took his paw out and said **" I can take that nasty curse seal off of you and your mates neck well her biju will do it for me "**

Naruto at first hesitated to make the pack but he shook Karmas paw and then the pack was struck Naruto face turned red at the thought of Sakura being his mate.

Then he notched he was back at the Uchiha mansion he then keep cleaning he then stopped and made a note for Sakura he decrypted it so no one else could read it.

{Mean while at the hyuga manner}

Sakura was in her mind scape it was rushing water falls she could hear them then there was a gate in the middle of the water fall and in-between was water were split apart.

The dragon said **"hello girly I can help you with your cursed seal on your neck and my name **is** Jing "**

Sakura then thought for a moment then she took her hand out and Jing did the same with her foot and shook their pack was struck like Naruto and Karma's.

As Sakura left her mind Jing was snickering at her poor hosts deal she dint Know her and Nautos biju held some info back.

Sakura then heard a knock on Mistress Hinata's door she then said "enter pleas master or mistress " then Hinata shows up and give Sakura a note and leaves.

Sakura then opens it up and sees its only gibberish but she then thanks it's a code so she breaks the code.

It says {Sakura meet me at my secret hiding place on the back is a map.}

Sakura got done with her duty's and snuck to Naruto hiding place it was in the woods near it was a small lake Naruto was seating waiting for her.

Naruto gave Sakura a great big grin "hey" he said Sakura then gave him a grin in return and said "so what have you been doing?" "My duties at the Uchiha manner "Naruto stated.

Sakura then stated "you know we have broken rules 4 and 3 she stated with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Yes" Naruto replied then Naruto bent over in pain "ah" he yelled "WHATS WRONG?" Sakura asked franticly **"nothing sweetie "Kurama** said as he pounced on Sakura like a lion on its prey.

Sakura then felt a weird session from her body then Jing took over and said "**sorry girly but I need some release "**Kurama kissed Jing passingly Sakura and Naruto could feel their bijus kiss in their mind scapes.

Kurama went down to Jing's neck and began kiss licking and sucking on it she let out a morn as Sakura did in her mind she could not fight or hold it back .

Kurama went to Jing's exposed stomach and started kissing and sucking her belly all the way to her navel Jing's backed arched off the ground as did Sakuras' in her mind Sakura felt weird and pleasure at the same time.

Jink then took Kurama shirt off Naruto shirt went off in his mind scape she began licking his body Kurama moaned so did Naruto he felt weird and pleasure at the same time as Sakura did.

Kurama then took Jinks cloth bra off and began to massage Jinks breasts in a circle motion she let out a scream of desire as Sakura did in unison.

Kurama then began licking and sucking on both breast as Jing took his pants off Naruto came off to his manhood was thick and long.

Kurama then stated to his jailer"** I am going to use my chakra to not impregnate you mate kid" **then Jing told Sakura the same to prevent her from having kids.

Then Kurama put a finger in Jing's womenhood he then put two then three Jink began to wet herself Sakura did as well Sakura also felt the fingers in her womenhood .

Then Kurama put his thick long manhood in Jink's womenhood she yelled out in pain "ah!"

So did Sakura she yells "It hurts stop!" Kurama used his charka so did Jink Kurama went deeper and deeper in Jink.

Sakura felt every second of it as he went deeper Sakura felt more pain but then came pleasure Kurama then fired his seed with in Jink Naruto and Sakura both felt it.

Then Jink cumed after Kurama did and Sakura felt herself cum when Jing did. He then took his manhood out and Jink opened her mouth and he entered his manhood in her mouth and began sucking and licking like it was a lollypop Sakura could taste the salty bitter taste of the cum.

Jing then swallowed the cum and gave Sakura her body back the same with Naruto they both were tired from the sex it was the duo jinchurikis first time.

Sakura could barely crawl to the little lake to wash her moth out they both laid down on their back breathing heavy "haaaa" the duo breathed in unison.

Naruto watched as Sakura's medium sized chest go up and down then they both passed out.

{ an hour later}

The sun was still up but it was three in the afternoon the jinchuriki duo woke up and Naruto then said" Sakura I am going to teach you how to become a ninja I want you to walk on the water and clime the trees without using your hands" "ok Naruto" Sakura replied.

Then they put their clothing back on and Sakura's training began she walked on trees and feel couple of times but she got better and so did her Charka control Naruto noticed she had perfect charka control.

The sun was going down and they both agreed to meet back here tomorrow after they got their duties done to their masters Sakura returned to the Hyuga manner.

Naruto fixed Sasuke's dinner and Sakura did the same with the Hyuga clan then Sakura went to her pile of hay and went to sleep.

Sakura was shaking and sweating in her sleep she could hear blood curling schemes from the deaths of Jing's victim's she woke up panting heavily.

Naruto heard the same when he went to sleep with Kurama's victims' of the night he attacked the leaf blood every were body's upon body's staked Naruto woke up he then began to shiver and stayed awake all night.

Naruto and Sakura were up before dawn and started their duty's they got done and meet to train Sakura some more Naruto then was going to teach her Taijustu Naruto showed his mate the right stance to take and they began their battle Naruto threw a punch Sakura dodged and punched back he blocked .

He then swiped his feet under her Sakura fell but Naruto caught her and picked her up "thanks Naruto" she said and then locked her lips with his Naruto kissed back.

Naruto then was going to teach her ninjustu "ok take a piece of paper "Sakura dose takes a piece of paper and puts chakra in to it the paper turn to dirt and crumbles away . Naruto then stated "your element is earth never use it ageist lighting that's your elements weakness".

"Next is kenjsutu Naruto thaws two katana to Sakura she catches them she puts one and her back and the other on her right hip she then unsheathes the two blades and looks at them one had a dragon on the blade the other had a cherry blossom on the blade.

She then began swinging the blades Naruto taught her to use them in unison she then created a Justu with it she called it the fangs of the dragon.

Naruto then told her to use geinjsutu her genjstu was so strong Naruto could not break it they both noticed the sun was going down they then went to their masters homes.

Sakura went to sleep she began to sweat and mumble and turn and toss she Saw Jink standing over Naruto she then put Naruto on fire "no! Jink don't eat him!" Sakura yelled Jink then ate Naruto.

Sakura woke up with her face and body soaked in sweat huffing for air her eyes filled with fear she began to quiver in horror "t... t... the d… dream it felt so real!? She said with fear in her voice.

Naruto was having the same dream Kurama was over Sakura and he consumed her whole Naruto then said "No! Sakura!" he then woke up and thought the same thing as his cherry blossom.

The next day Naruto and Sakura meet in the same spot Sakura then questioned "what do we do about the nightmares?" Naruto replied we defeat our biju in battle" Sakura had amazement in her eyes at the thought of beating their demons.

Sakura then went up to Naruto and perused her lips and kissed Naruto with passion and then said" Naruto I have fallen for you and I love you"

Then she put a genjustu over the area they were in and Naruto said "I love you to Sakura then they both seat down and entered their min scape.

Sakura saw her biju Jing gave a wicked smile and said "hey** girly you enjoying the night mares I am giving you?" **She then laughed** "hahah"** Sakura gave a frown and replayed "your power will be mine!"

Sakura then took the seal off and Jink came out wiping her tail at Sakura then hit Sakura she used shadow clone jutsu and began hitting Jing.

With her hits and kicks but it felt like a massage Jing gave a grin of amusement and clawed at Sakura Sakura's arm was bleeding "dam!" Sakura yelled in annoyance.

Sakura then used her elemental ninjusu she used earth shadow clone justu 40

Clones and appeared and they all attacked Jink

She just put them on fire but they reformed.

Sakura then used the earth dragon justu all 40 did in the end Jing fell and chains wrapped around Jing Sakura had won.

Naruto then Saw Kurama**" kid are you ready to die!"** Naruto just gave a grim look to Kurama and said "it's time for me to be the boss".

Naruto went to remove the seal the gates disappeared and Kurama charged at Naruto. Naruto threw a kunai at Kurama it disintegrated by aura of his power.

Naruto used a rasengan and hit Kurama it did damage and he then used the shadow clone justu and used the rasengan barrage and beat Kurama.

Then chains rapped around him Naruto then left his mind.

Naruto then got up and said "Sakura we need to leave the leaf but first you need this he threw her a black cloak Sakura put it on.

"Stay here Sakura" Naruto then left to see tsunade he knocked on her door she answered "yes?".

Naruto then went in "granny I need a favor to ask of you? " "What's your favor?" she questioned .

"can you train my girlfriend in the medical arts?" tsunade then began to cry and hugged Naruto and then Said "I am your grandmother so yes I will!"

Naruto lead his grandmother back to where they were hiding and Sakura began her medical ninjustu training.

Aouthers :note this is the end of chapter2 pless read and review. and this is on break intel hitman is done. and sorry if the lemon confuses you both Narutos biju and Sakuras took over thair bodys and made them have sex and when Naruto and Sakura are in thair mine scape thay can fell what is haping to them in the real word wile thay in thair minds sorry i tryed to explain the best way i can lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3

Naruto and Sakura's demoniac training

Authors note Warning a minor rape scene.

A month later Naruto Sakura and Tsunade were walking in the woods they had their cloaks on walking to a nearby village they need new clothing.

"So grandma how much money do we have?" Tsunade then said "we have just some for new clothing and supplies "that's great" Sakura said then the trio went the closest village which was Taznaku quarters.

The trio entered the giant circle town and looked for a clothing store first the streets were lively with people

And danger the trio didn't know there were Anbu root in the town looking for them the trio finally entered the clothing stores.

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail and who had green eyes and tan skin with a pink shirt on and blue jean paints asked "may I help the three of you?".

It was a huge store clothing was everywhere on every rack.

The trio went their separate ways Sakura looked thou the young girls/teen girls section and found something Naruto would love she then went in and changed.

Naruto was in the teen boys section and found a black kungfu jacket with black kungfu pants and shoes he then entered the changing to try it on.

Tsunade found a white shirt and blue jacket with some sweat pants she put them on and entered in a changing stall to two root Anbu came in and asked the girl if she seen the trio on the poster she shook her head no and they left.

Then they came out and Sakura said seductively" how do I look honey bear?" Sakura had a red revealing shirt on revealing her firm stomach and some cleavage with yellow sort sorts on Naruto nose began to bleed and he had a pink tent come on his face.

Then the trio paid for their clothing and they had their cloaks on they then went to a supply store their Tsunade bought tints and stuff then the trio was heading to the gate.

They were being followed by the root Anbu the trio past a man in a red vest and had light green pants and shirt on he had long white spiky hair and had two red marks down his face he heard the voice and knew it so he saw the Anbu and he followed the them

The Anbu suppressed their charka so Naruto Sakura and Tsunade could not sense them the gray haired man did the same.

It was getting dark so Naruto and Sakura scouted the area and set traps then they returned to the camp the two Anbu were behind two trees waiting.

Intel one was taped on the solder "hey" Jiraiya said then he formed two rasengans then the one Anbu he taped the shoulder he jumped back to his partner.

Jiraiya then charged and yelled out "twin rasengan!" and hit the two at the same time after the impact they flew and went thru a couple of trees.

And Landed on a broken tree the chipped wood impaled them both and blood came out.

Naruto and Sakura herd the yeller and Naruto took out a kunai and Sakura her twin swords then Jiraiya said "I come in peace it's been a wile Hum princess?"

"it has Jiraiya !" Tsunade said wile grinning " grandma are we royalty?" questioned Naruto "no that's an old nick name" she stated.

Then Sakura began to freak out she was holding her head she saw a flash between her love and the group with men in armor with hated looks on their faces.

"STAY WAY DONT HURT ME NO!" Sakura then ran back to Tanzaku quarters Naruto Tsunade and Jiraya followed after her but lost her in the crowed.

They looked for hours Tsunade and Jiraya left to a bar/casino wile Naruto keep searching.

He then had an idea he closed his eyes and felt Sakura's aura it was up ahead he then opened his eyes and ran.

He went around the corner and Saw his cherry blossom trembling in fear he knelt down and was going to say something Intel a blood curling scream was herd in the alley.

Then Naruto and Sakura used their demons eyes to see what was happing a guy was on top of a women he had a knife in hand and cut her clothing to ribbons Sakura then gathered herself and stepped in the dark alley.

And yelled"bastard you will die!" the guy then stood up and watched at the hot women at the entice to the ally he then gave a perverted grin and said" looks like today is my lucky day I get two bitchs in oneday" Sakura then took out her twin swords .

The man charged at Sakura Sakura just dogged and wall walked behind him as the man turned around the only things he saw was the symbol of the dragon and cherry blossom on her blades and she cut his head off and blood gushed everywhere.

The women had fear in her eyes "go home" Sakura said in a dark tone but deep down she still had hope for humanity.

The women then left Sakura was covered in blood and her hair was matted she then put her swords away and said to them "you did a good job oni and the Sakura blade" Naruto came in the ally.

And said "are you ok Sakura?" "yea I am fine but make me a promise to never say P word again it brings back bad memory's" he then said "i pormise" Naruto and Sakura then went to a bar/casino but before entred Sakura said "Naruto I am going to a bath house"

She then left Naruto entered the bar/casino it was big and fancy he Saw his grandmother and her friend he then said "grandma we need to go back to the camp".

Jiraiya then said"hey kido let take you grandma back she's passed out" Jiraiya then took tsunade back to the camp.

Naruto looked at all the bath house for his love.

Meanwhile with Sakura.

Sakura was getting undressed and she entered the hot water and was bathing herself when she heard a girl say "did you hear about the bloody dragon blossom?" "No" replied the other girl.

Sakura then knew that they were talking about her she finished her cleaning and got out and found Naruto they returned to camp.

Both Jinchuriki lovers went to sleep they both entered their mind scape but both beasts were their "**hey kids "**Kurama and Jing said in unison.

"**We are here to teach you two separate demonic Justu" **Kurama said then Naruto and Sakura was spilt in their own mind scapes.

With Sakura.

"**i have a justu called the demonic mind control justu it only works if the victim is unconscious here"** then a scroll came out of no were and Sakura looked thou it and remembered the hand singes for the justu.

With Naruto.

"**ok Naruto I am going to teach you the biju bomb here "** a scroll appeared and Naruto read it he had to gather kurama's charka and fire it out his mouth.

They both left their mind scape and sleep all night long.

The next day

Naruto and his love got up and stretched they smelt fish over the fire "good morning love birds" Jiraiya stated the young couple seat down and began grubbing on their breakfast.

Then they went to the pond it was huge with water they both walked on it "ok Naruto said let's begin with our demonic training!" Sakura just shook her head.

Sakura charged at Naruto he dodged and gathered up Kurama's charka to his mouth and fired a ball it was black and red it was coming at a fast speed towards Sakura but she ducked.

After an hour of training they rested and Jiraiya came up to Naruto and said "I have a justu for you to learn it's called the rasengan ".

Naruto's eyes lit up "wow thanks" Jiraiya then took a water balloon and put charka in to it and the water rotation and popped.

"Here you try" Jiraiya then threw Naruto a water balloon and he began to rotate the water but it did not pop "come on!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura then got up and went to the bath house while Naruto stayed and trained.

Naruto tried for hours Intel he ran out of balloons "good job kid you finally popped all the balloons".

Naruto then went to go to Tanzaku quarters to buy rubber balls.

While Naruto was training with Sakura.

Sakura got in and bathed she felt so good and relaxed she took her time she then got up and left.

Sakura walked out and a good looking guy came by he had brown sort hair and he wore a robe with purple top and matching bottom.

He then said "hey I know you you are the bloody dragon blossom" he then pined Sakura ageist the bath house.

He then said "give me a kiss " "I can't I have a boyfriend" Sakura said he then pressed his lips on Sakura's Naruto was walking by and saw this his eyes got wide with pain and shock he then turned around and went back to the camp.

Sakura saw Naruto she then kneed the guy in his balls he yelled and bent down Sakura then ran after Naruto.

"Naruto it's not what it looked like!" Sakura yelled with tears in her eyes as she ran back to the camp.

"I don't want to hear it! Naruto roared "Naruto he forced himself on me" Sakura then began to sob.

Naruto went to the pond to thank Tsunade came up and said "what's wrong my apprentice?" "Sakura then said in between sobs "n Naruto h he's m mad a at m me a g guy k kissed m me and n Naruto saw it".

Jiraiya went to Naruto and questioned" what's wrong?" "Sakura kissed another guy behind my back! " Naruto said Jiraiya then said" Sakura loves you she's told me and she's 100% trustworthy just let her explain".

An hour later.

Naruto went up to Sakura" I am sorry Sakura I overreacted please tell me your side of the story" "I forgive you Naruto and that guy he forced the kiss on me I did not want to hurt him".

Naruto continued his rasengan training and he mastered it in two days.

Then Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya cleaned up the area and left "so what's the plan?" quested Jiraiya "Naruto replied simple I am going to gather all the jinchuriki and we will create our own village " .

The group walked "so where is the closest one Sakura?"Asked Jiraiya then said watefall is.

The groups headed to the village hidden in waterfall they walked Intel they came across a destroyed village.

"Must be a war in this part of fire" said Tsunade as they entered the run down village there were broken down and burned down buildings body's every were from children to women and to men.

"Help" said a man who was crawling out of the ruble Sakura's medical instincts kicked in she ran to the guy and began healing his leg.

He had a huge cut down his left leg he lost a lot of blood "how long have you been here for?" asked Sakura "three days" said the man very weakly.

"Your leg is infected "stated Sakura the he began to lose conscious he then went limp" dam! Don't you die on me!" Sakura yelled she began to cry she had lost the man.

Then they herd yelling.

The end of chapter 3.

I hope you enjoyed chapter3 don't forget to read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Sakura Tsunade and Jiraiya stood on the hill and Saw two army's clash.

that moment Naruto and Sakura had lost all hope in humanity Naruto turned back.

"Let's go" Naruto said in a dark tone in his voice "I agree" said Sakura as the group headed for the waterfall county.

They walked though a waste land Until they entered a wooded area.

And Sakura noticed a huge waterfall and decided to rest Sakura went behind some bushes and came out in her bandages and went in for a swim Naruto sat by a tree to nap while Tsunade and Jiraiya rested by a tree.

On the cliffs were water fall ninja waiting and looking at the intruders they jumped down and surrounded Naruto's group.

Sakura got on her feet while Naruto threw her swords she drew them and began attacking Sakura she swing and cut one guy's head off.

She then slashed at another guy but he cut her she yelled in pain"haaa" .

Naruto used a rasengan and took two men out and a moment after five more replaced him.

Tsunade reared her arm back and slammed it down into the ground the ground shook as a fissure snaked along the ground knocking many waterfall ninja to the ground a few unfortunate ninja fell to their deaths in the fissure.

Jiraiya used "earth style mud swamp" he shouted making a huge mud puddle formed under th swallowed them whole.

One waterfall ninja used a lighting style justu and hit the water with his fist the justu hit Sakura causing her to scream in pain before she fell unconscious onto the water

Unfortunately Naruto, Tsunade and Jiraiya also got caught with a lighting justu and they were knocked out too.

Sakura woke up in a room dark room she noticed her hands were bonded and was tied to a chair "good evening sleepy head" said a voice a man with ink black eyes and long black hair with grey pants and green shirt with ninja sandals on his feet.

Sakura gave a stubborn appearance and look in her eyes the man then said "my name is Shibuki and this is my village why did you enter my village/territory for?".

Sakura did not reply "what do you want a home? A village we can give that to you if you tell us why the leaf sent you only then can we offer you asylum from them," Sakura's eyes went big as saucers but her and Naruto already had a plan and she was going to stick with it.

An hour later

Torture scene starts here.

Shibuki walked in with a scowl he looked at with a glare.

"I AM GETTING TIRED OF YOUR REFUSAL LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE TO DO THIS THE HARD WAY!" Shibuki roared. As he began choking her Sakura was gasping but this did not scare her she was immortal and she knew she couldnt die.

When he stopped Sakura slumped forward and she breathing was labored on the verge of losing consciousness she looked up and managed to put up a defiant glare angered by her defiance he began to choke her again she felt her eyes go blood shot before she finally lost consciousness.

Sakura woke up a couple of minutes later "give me the branding I want to give it to her my self" Shibuki said to one of the ninja in the room after it was red hot the ninja gave him branding to Shibuki grasping the handle he pressed the brand on Sakura's stomach she screamed in pain tears coming out of her eyes after he then took it off.

The burn then healed healed quickly if Shibuki was surprised he didn't show it he turned to one of the guards. "You are to give her no food or water for 7days," with that said Shibuki left the room.

Sakura just sat there was going to sleep.

Hey bitch wake up a guard yelled.

Disturbing her before she could fall asleep.

"Jing can you heal the scar," she asked.

"Yes it can be healed but now would be unwise,"

7days later.

Shibuki returned and Sakura had bags under her eyes from the lack of sleep and was hungry her stomach growled.

Then Shibuki got a whip and began whipping Sakura she bit her lip as to not yell but it hurt.

After a while He stopped and got a tube and put it down Sakura's throat and poured food in the tube and stopped she coughed up food all over her and the floor.

End of torture scene

"put her in the prison cell" Shibuki ordered and two guards took her down stairs and threw her in a dark cell.

When she got up from the ground she saw orange eye showing in the darkness Sakura eyes adjusted she saw a girl with mint spiky green hair with a clip in it and orange eyes with tan skin.

With a white sleeveless midriff shirt fish net armor with armlets and fish net sorts with a sort apron skirt over it.

With her headband on her right arm the girl then said "hello my name is Fu what's yours?" "Mine is Sakura Haruno and I am a jinchuriki" .

"Me too" said Fu said excitedly bouncing "You want to join me and Naruto and our friends we are going to make our own village "Sakura said looking at Fu who smiled giddy with excitement,"yes" said Fu.

Then a guard came and slid two trays under the door it was slop Fu took it and began eating it Sakura had a disgusted expression on her face .

"Yeah that's what all slaves get" Fu said. Sakura shook out of anger and fear she was a Slave again she hated it she guessed Naruto was the same as her she picked it up and began eating and tried to keep the horrible smelling tasting stuff down .

But after a taste she went to the toilet and puked Fu laughed at her misfortune "I did the same but I have gotten use to the smell and taste.

A guard came and said "you the one with the pink hair come with me Shibuki wants to see you and the blonde" Sakura got up and followed the guard.

Sakura meet Naruto in Shibuki office Shibuki gave Sakura a red shirt with a shoulder right and red pants with a rope for a belt "put this on in front of me" Shibuki order then a man came up behind the two and put cuff collars on their necks and took the cuffs off their hands.

Sakura and Naruto both gave a determined look in their eyes and they said in unison "we won't do it!" .

He then pressed a button on his desk the collars activating the collars the two felt their bodys

Naruto and Sakura would not give in to this man he would not break them both finally passed out.

Sakura then woke back in her and Fu's cell "here eat you need your strength "Sakura then took her now cold slop and ate it. it was better than going hungry.

With Naruto.

Naruto was in a cell alone eating his slop thanking how to get himself out and get his love out of being slaves if he can't use his chakra.

He then went to sleep and dreamed about his sweet love.

Shibuki just smiled behind his desk and was glad he had two new slaves to help him work.

The next day.

Guards came by Sakura and Fu's cell and opened it "time to work get up!" Sakura and Fu got up and left the cell they went to Shibuki's office there they met Naruto .

Shibuki said "Naruto I want you to dig a ditch Sakura and Fu serve in the mess hall" the three slaves went to their assigned jobs.

Naruto went and began shoveling a ditch it was hot out side very hot .

(With Sakura and Fu)

they started cooking Sakura's mouth watered Fu then said "no Sakura this is for the ninja!" Sakura then gave a pout and replied"fine".

It was very hot in the kitchen Sakura and Fu began to sweat while handing food to the ninjas they thanked Fu and Sakura for their services.

When the day was over Naruto Sakura and Fu washed and went to their cells and eat their heated slop.

(With Tsunade and Jiraiya)

They both were in a little apartment "its good we told him that lie right Jiraiya?"

Said Tsunade "yea" stated Jiraiya "now we need a plan to get our apprentice's and the target out.

Tsunade then went to start some tea while Jiraiya thought how to get Naruto and Sakura out of that hell hole of a cell.

Meanwhile back with Sakura and Fu.

Sakura got an idea on how to escape "hey Fu I have an idea and I think Shibuki will want to see me".

A guard came and said "Sakura come Shibuki wants to see you".

Sakura got up and followed the ninja to Shibuki's privet chambers Sakura went in.

" I can make your life better Sakura " Sakura then questioned "how?" she saw the keys on his belt " by you being my girlfriend ".

Sakura then got on her knees and hands then started crawling to Shibuki slowly and seductively Shibuki was getting turned on.

Sakura made it to his bed and got on top of him and then punched him and knocked him out she then took the keys and a map of the jail.

She ran to Fu's cell and unlocked it and took the cuff of her neck Sakura did the same for herself guards came Sakura then used earth style earth shuriken rocks came flying and killing water fall ninja left and right.

Fu read the map to Sakura and told her were to go to the male's cell block.

Both Kunochis looked for the sunny blonde they found him in a cell unlocked it and took his cuff off his neck and went and hide in a room.

Naruto then thought on how to get out of water fall village and contact Jiraiya and Tsunade.

(Jiraiya and Tsunade)

Jiraiya and Tsunade then felt Naruto and Sakura chakra and Jiraiya bit his thumb summoning jutsu he yelled.

The toad appeared in front of him

"What is it lord Jiraiya," the toad said.

I need you to find three ninja that are behind enamy lines one with blond hair, one with pink hair and another with mint green hair. hurry they won't beable to hold off an entire village for long he said

Right away lord Jiraiya before disappearing.

The toad appeared in front of the trio the two looked at it weardly "master Jiraiya sent me here get in my mouth quickly," it said opening its mouth. Fu and Sakura had disgusted expressions on their faces Naruto entered " don't worry theirs a barrier in his stomach," he said

Fu and Sakura then entered the toad the toad teleported out of the village and Sakura the others got out.

Sakura went in the bushes and put her normal clothing back on.

Then Sakura stated "I think I know a great place we can go Demon County" Fu laughed in joy "I am glad that I am out of that hell hole," she said pure and utter joy pressnt in her her voice. Everyone smiled at this

"Well let's go," Fu said before Running off.

Shaking their heads in amusement Sakura and the group left for demon country they all put their cloaks on "here catch "Jiriaya said while thawing Fu her cloak she caught it and put it on.

They left for the border to Demon County in the shadows they were being watched by a shadowy figure a green plant looking guy with white and black face was watching the group.

He sunk back into the ground when he got back to the Akatsuki base and gave his report.

" pain and Obito we have three Jinchuriki traveling together what do we do? Will we attack and capture them now?" "no" replied both leaders "lets see what unfolds " said Obito.

Aouthers note: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4. I want it least 7 reviews.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura and the group were nearing the border to demon country there was woods as far as the eyes could see.

Sakura then began to remember her memory's as a child when she had visited the priestess temple there she had befriended the priestesses daughter Shion.

"Where are we going?" Fu questioned "we are going to a temple I know someone there that might be able to help us " Sakura said.

Sakura and the group walked for an hour Until they saw the grand temple it was a beauty the temple had white stone walls leading up to a blue roof that came up into a spire.

It had a small waterfall on the side of the building and into a pond and the path way to the doors were lined on both sides with cherry blossom trees in full bloom with the servants of the temple were attending to the trees watched them pass by with a look of awe as they came to the large oaken doors to the temple guarded by Two guards in silver armor.

Each had a blue cape with the symbol of the demon country on the back of the capes and each was armed with a spear, a shield and a silver sword strapped to their hip. (think Spartan helmet with knight armor but silver)

"state your busness," said a guard with blue hair decoration lining the front to the back of the helmet signifying his rank as that of a commander he looked at the group in front of him with an air of authority around him.

Sakura walked out of her group reaching into her red revealing shirt poket pulling out a royal crest a crystal circle only an heir of the Haruno line could have or ever touch.

The guards eyes widened in surprise and they both kneeled down in respect.

"My apologies lady Haruno I had no idea you were coming lady Shion will be pleased to see you," said the guard calmly the guards stood and went on ether side of the door and pulled both open the lead guard motioned them to follow him in.

"This place sure changed since I have be here," Sakura thought as the

The guard took the group to Shion's living chamber when they walked in the smell of incense were filing their noses as they waited for the Priestess of demon county.

After waiting ten minutes a girl with long light blonde hair and pale Lavender eyes with a Priestess robes and crown on her head the robes were white with pink lines on the collar and shoulders.

She an excited and joyful look on her face and she ran and hugged Sakura "its been a long time Sakura!" she screeched with glee "it has" Sakura said.

"Wait how you can know someone this high up!" Naruto barked Sakura then gave a huff.

"I was born in the land cherry blossoms and I was its princess" Sakura said with a sheepish look before look of grief came to features.

**(Flashback Sakura's past.)**

**The land of cherry blossom was a beautiful place with cherry blossoms falling from the wooded forest in the middle of a giant lake laid the city hidden in cherry blossoms.**

**It was an enormous city there were vast buildings everywhere and in the back was the biggest of them all was a castile were the great and powerful Haruno clan lived.**

**On March 28th was a glorious day the King and Queen had their first Heir it was a baby girl she had pink hair and jade green eyes the queen was holding her newly born daughter.**

**The throne room was gigantic everyone from the kingdom came to wish the King and Queen good prosperity to their daughter and future heiress.**

**"King Kizashi here is some gold from the 4th Hokage of the leaf village and he would also like to wish you his good graces" a guard said. "tell him thanks".**

**The King had tan skin and dull pink hair and moustache he was in his early twenties he had on a royal robe on as did his wife.**

**The queen had shoulder length blonde hair with a bang in the middle she has green eyes and she wears a red dress down to her legs.**

**After Everyone was leaving the Castile king Kizashi and Queen Mibuki put their only daughter down for the night in the nursery the walls were all pink and had the family crest in the middle the floors was a brown carpet.**

**Five years later.**

**A five year old Sakura was playing with a platinum blonde Named Ino Yamanaka she was the daughter of yomo Yamanka she was a servant in waiting to Mibuki her daughter Ino was in an apprenticeship to her mother.**

**They were in the royal guarded playing and identifying flowers the garden was gorgeous with many different types of flowers they were everywhere.**

**Sakura and Ino were on the ground in the dirt just planting and picking flowers **

**"Hey Sakura what's your favorite flower?" Ino questioned **

**"Mine is the cherry blossom of course "Sakura said with enthusiasm in her voice "mine is the rose "Ino said with Romanic tone in her voice wile heat filled her cheeks.**

**Then Ino's and Sakura's mothers came "INO YAMANKA PUT THAT FLOWER DOWN NOW!" Ino and Sakura were covered in dirt.**

**Ino's mom had brown hair and chocolate brown eyes with a black maid outfit.**

**"Sakura that's not how princess/ future heirs are supposed to act!" Said Mibuki both mothers had anger in their eyes and harshness in their voices.**

**Both Mibuki and Yomo pulled their daughter's by the ear and dragged them to sear peat cleaning chambers a servant fetched Sakura's towel dress and bandages and rag.**

**Sakura was them placed in a big golden tube with diamond tips on the corners she had a scowl on her face and she let out a whine **

**"Lady Haruno you need to act like a lady not a tomboy," said Mu Sakura personal maid .**

**"and after this is your violin lessons and after that is lesson on how to be more lady like," the maid said Sakura's face contorted in disgust.**

**" But I don't want to learn the violin or act all tooty footy," Sakura replied crossing her arms a sour expression on her face.**

**Then put a sour expression on her face and then stuck out her Tongue**

**"Now Lady Sakura stop acting like a spoiled brat" She but a towel around Sakura and dried her off and clothed her.**

**Then Sakura had a light blue dress on and she went to the violin lessons she practiced for an hour and the learned how to be a lady.**

**14 years later.**

**On march twenty eight It was Sakura's fourteenth Birthday "Sakura... We have something to tell you" Said her father with a look of uncertainty and sadness as soon as she stepped into her fathers royal study.**

**"What is it father what's wrong," Sakura wondering why her father was so upset.**

**You remember the time I told you about the dragon guardians attack her father said looking at her**

**Yes I remember you said it was sealed in a vase by a powerful wizard in a secret dungeon to forever be locked away Sakura said**

**Her father smiled sadly at her perfect memory.**

**Sadly that part is not true he said Sakura's face contorted into a look of confusion.**

**What do you mean father you and mom and the captain of the knights said that**

**A wizard did seal the dragon away but it was sealed inside you her father said Sakura was beyond shock tears began to fall from her eyes**

**"Why me why did it have to be me!" Sakura said completely upset tears**

**Sakura **

**"was furious she ran to her bed chamber "lady Sakura Wait "yelled Ino her now servant Ino Knocked Sakura then said "go way!".**

**Sakura after a while decided to take a walk her knights came with as she walked and thought to herself what's wrong with the guards as she walked down the streets she noticed something she sawthe kingdoms people were whispering to each other**

**When she went to ask someone the person scoffed at her and walked away when the person the villagers all turned and attacked her guards were overwhelmed the attacker's shouted "die you monster!" They all were hitting at her but the guards blocked her from their reach**

**one guard took her and jumped on a roof top and began carrying Sakura back to the castle the crowed started throwing rocks and trash at her a rock nicked her temple of her head she began to bleed .**

**When she was returned to the safety of the castle she was treated by the family doctor she was resting in her room until a knight entered.**

**He got on top of Sakura and said" you are going to die your monster you killed my wife and son! But first I am going to make you suffer!" he said before ripping the top of her dress.**

**"No!" Sakura shouted as the guy was learning down to kiss her lips until a sword went through his skull the owner of the sword was it was the captain of the knights "Thanks Joe "said Sakura. Joe smiled as he helped Sakura out of the room after placing his cape over her shoulders to cover her**

**he and Sakura went to her parents and they heard the news of their daughter being attacked and heard of other villages treating their Jinchuriki the same.**

**Kizashi had an idea one he wished he did not have to make he went into his study and wrote a letter to the Leaf and asked if they could take her Sakura just stayed in her room with Ino as company.**

**Three months later.**

**Sakura was packed and got in a chariot with five knights surrounding the chariot Sakura's mother and father were in the rear chariot they left for the village hidden in the Leafs.**

**Sakura just stared out the window looking at the beautiful woods and mountain sides Until she saw the beautiful and peaceful Leaf village .**

**The Leaf citizens saw a huge convoy that was royalty they went all the way to the Hokage tower.**

**There the Haruno family met the third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi he had a gray goatee wrinkled skin he looked at Sakura and gave her a grandfatherly smile before "oh lord and lady Haruno I got your letter and I am saddened to hear the news of what has happened I will do everything in my power to protect her," he said**

**"good can you make a promise that you will find a home and keep a secret that our daughter is a Jinchuriki?" Kizashi asked.**

**Sarutobi shook his head yes then "our daughter is not to be used as a weapon,"Mibuki**

**"I agree to those terms because I would in no way do that to her,"the then Sarutobi shook Kizashi's hand .**

**Sakura then had a worried expression on her face "will you come and vist?" she asked her parents "we will visit as much as we can," Mibuki said giving her daughter one last hug before they left the Hokage tower with the Third in tow.**

**When they left Sakura in the Leaf for her safety and a normal life but sadly it stripped her of her title as a princess or royalty. And after the Third had died she never saw them again.**

**End of flash back.**

"And that's my story "Sakura said softly Naruto and the others had shocked expressions on their faces Jiraiya then cleared his throat

"lady Shion we are looking for a home will you allow us to make a ninja village in your country?"

Shion smiled "yes you may we need a military power since the other villages would like to make our country theirs you can start looking tomorrow and I will accompany you there," she said

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter6

Founding of the village hidden by the demons /hunt for the 4tails.

Author note: warning lemon

The next day Sakura, Shion and the gang got up and left Shion's palace to look for a location for the village to be made.

They wondered in the woods for a hour "are we there yet because I'm tired and hot!" complained Fu "No Fu just a little further," Jiraiya said used to the seven tailed Jinchuurikis childish behavior at hearing this Fu's head dropped as they kept walking the walked past a great waterfall with plenty of clear space Fu smiled at this "Wow is this the place," Fu asked it was beautiful the waterfall giving off a serine feeling to the place Naruto looked at Fu with an apologetic look. "Sorry Fu this isn't the place," Naruto said Fu decided to start entertaining herself sadly it was annoying everyone present after she got bored again "I'm bored are we almost there,"Fu said in an overly dramatic way. Sakura's eyebrow was twitching in annoyance her patience was wearing thin with the mint haired girls antics.

Naruto noticed this development signaled to everyone they were taking a break. He walked up behind her and began massaging the ex-princess shoulders and neck

"Calm down Sakura, you know she can't help it," he whispered into her ear trying to calm her down he felt that she was tense in the neck and shoulders they loosened as he rubbed them Sakura sigh in indignation mixed with relief as he rubbed the sore muscles "I know Naruto I just wish she would just keep quiet for one minute," Sakura said still annoyed with Fu.

"I know Sakura but she is not used to traveling like we are she's used to her doing more then walking around so try to understand from her point of view," Naruto said.

I will try Naruto let's go

When Sakura had calmed down they continued on in their search they walked into a clearing Sakura looked around "This is the spot," she said with joy in her voice Sakura then did the hand sine of rabbit boar rat horse tiger and snake.

Sakura said "earth style planet splitter Justu! "Then the ground shook and divides the whole area into a crater on the bottom was enough flat space to fit a very large village not that they needed all the space but it would be useful for training grounds near the village and traps she got up off the ground

"wow that's amazing," Jiraiya stated Fu had joy in her eyes at how powerful Sakura was.

(One year later)

The village was near completion the outer wall was made of a stone and an in complete that was extremly durable surrounded by a chasm with lava at the bottom making a great first line of defense connecting the village to the out side world and a tunnel that went to Shion's palace serving as an escape route and an express to the palace if the priestesses life was in danger thair were archers as a second line of defensive and bridge made of stone to cross the fissiure

the kage tower looked like an all black castle it had the kenji for demon in the front

in the main room of the of the Oni tower was Naruto lying in bed with Sakura and Fu he kissed Sakura and said " I will make you my queen of the jinchuriki and Fu your will be our second in command".

Fu then decided to leave and give the king and queen some time alone

(Lemon starts here.)

Naruto then kissed Sakura with his lips crashing on hers.

Sakura gave a muffled moan of pleasure Naruto then went to her neck and licked and giving light kisses it Sakura then pulled his shirt off. he then went to her exposed stomach and started massaging her stomach and caressing it he sled his hand up her shirt massaging her luscious breasts.

Sakura moaned out Naruto's name he took her shirt off and began sucking her breasts and nipples they began to get hard from the feeling of Naruto's lips and mouth.

Her nipples hardened in response to her lover/kings touch she then pulled Naruto's shirt off and began licking his chest he gave out a groan of relief.

She went to his stomach and licked it Naruto took his princess/queens pants and underwear off he then began putting his finger in her vagina and began figuring her.

Sakura back arched he then put two then three with each finger Naruto put in her core heated up and she felt the impulse to cum.

"I'm Cuming !" she yelled as she climaxed upon Naruto's fingers.

Naruto and Sakura then seat up and began sucking on his fingers to taste his lovers sexual juices he then asked "are you ready ?" she nodded yes .

Naruto slowly put his member in her and began ramming slowly he then Sakura heat Increased her body began to burn up " Faster Naruto faster!" she moaned he did as his queen wished and picked up speed .

He was getting close and so did his queen "I'm close," he said as his thrusts quickend so am I she moaned out. They both yelled each others name at the same time as they fell onto the bed breathing heavily holding each other before sleep took them over.

(The next morning)

Fu was at a table sulking because she had no one to share the delight of making love to and she always desired a lover of her own Jiraiya walked in the room.

"Hey Fu what's wrong?" he asked Fu just gave a stare of depression toward the toad sage himself.

She then said "master Jiraiya it's that I am alone no one to love like Sakura and Naruto they have one each other while I have no one" she said

Jiraiya put a comforting hand on her shoulder and gave her a kind smile when she looked "listen you will ether find love with the other Jinchuriki when we gather all nine or you will find someone who will love you for you Fu you just have to be patient love will find you" Fu then gave a bright grin of joy and hope.

She then gave Jiraiya a peck on the cheek and stated "thank you master Jiraiya!" she then walked to her room.

Tsunade came in and said "trying to pick up a minor I see " she said jokingly both Sannin laughed at Tsunade's joke Naruto and Sakura then came in the room.

And got some food and begun eating and holding hands and talking about their next move "so were do we go next?" asked Sakura

"We go after the four tails and his container "Naruto said with joy in his voice.

Jiraiya then said " I will get my network of spy's on it!" then Tsunade and Sakura both smiled after they were done Naruto and Sakura took a romantic walk thru the empty village "do you think we will ever get people to come and live in our village?" The pinkie questioned Naruto the thought about it.

"yea we will" they then went to the lake Sakura and her love seat and cuddled for a while Naruto then lend in and Kissed his sweetheart with passion.

Meanwhile with Akatsuki.

They held a meeting pain then said " I call this meeting to order" all 12 members were their Zetsu then gave his report about a village popping up out of nowhere In the country of demons .

"ooh I know why don't we let Zetsu rest and let Deidara go!" Tobi said for once I agree with Tobi Deidara would be more suited to recon the villageso Deidara went to go spy on the village hidden in demons.

Naruto Fu and Sakura left to look for the four tails container they went to land of water and Deidara followed.

"Ok let's rest " said Naruto near a pound Fu and Sakura seat by a tree wile Naruto went to the pond their he saw a man with red hair long in a ponytail and a red beard .

He had a headpiece on his head with a three pint crown like ridge he had his ninja headband on it with a black piece amour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose.

He had a long-sleeved light redshirt and paints with a mesh amour shirt and a black suite under it with sandals.

He had a fishing pole in hand Naruto then said "hey old man "Roshi then gave him a distrusting look and then turned his head back to the pond.

"so me you and my two friends we just like you we are Jinchuriki then Roshi put his pole down and stood up.

Then went thou hand singes and said " Lava Amour Justu then lava covered Roshi body Sakura and Fu show this and went to help Naruto both Kunoichi threw kunai at Roshi but they melted when they made contact with the lava.

Fu then taped in to the seven tails/ Chomei's charka and began transforming in to a beetle and charged and it Roshi and bit him but at a price it burned fu.

Sakura got two inches and used her earth style earth corridor the earth went up around Roshi then the trio jumped on top.

While Deidara watched from above at the fight below Sakura used earth style earth dragon Justu Fu used hiding in the scale powder Justu and blinded Roshi but he jumped out.

"dam" Sakura yelled Roshi then transformed into his tailed beast form his all four tails came out and he had horns on his head and a patch of fur on his back.

He then spit lava at Sakura her top melted and at Fu but the pain dulled because of her beast cloak Naruto then transformed in to his nine tailed form.

Naruto then thew Roshi back in and Fu and Naruto used their Bijubombs wile Sakura used her dragons fire and Hit Roshi it knocked him out .

Sakura then used her demonic mind controlling Justu on Roshi Sakura commanded " you will follow us back to the village hidden in demon and join us"

"yes mistress" stated Roshi Fu then reverted back to her normal form then both Sakura and Fu notched that their cloths and bandages melted off showing their breasts and underwear Naruto then whistled at the exposed breasts and underwear of the female Jinchuriki.

Sakura's and Fu's faces heated up with embarrassment on their faces Deidara decide to join them he was tired of being treated like crap plus he had a quarrel ageist Itachi Uchiha .

He landed and said "hey may I join you guys? And nice pink and yellow underwear lady's " "Naruto then said "aunt you apart of Akatsuki?"

"No I just quiet un said the ex-member" Deidara then took his cloak off and put it around Fu and Naruto did the same for his love.

Then Naruto Sakura Fu and the two new villagers of the village hidden in demon left back to the village their Naruto and Sakura's council meet them Tsunade then said "great I see you were fruitful in your mission to capture the four tails and you have a ex member of Akatsuki" .

"yep master he's joined us " Sakura said with glee and joy in her voice then Sakura and Fu went to their separate rooms and look thou cloth that Shion gave them.

Sakura chose a shirt that reviled her curves and sexy toned stomach with some jeans Fu put a dark blue reveling hoody that did not leave munch to the imagination with blue jean sort sorts she was hoping to catch this new guy.

So both sexy female Jinchuriki went up to their men well in Fu's case her target she went up to Deidara and waved her smooth hand in his face and said "hey their sexy blonde want to go have some fun in my room?" she used as her catch line.

Deidara had a uncomfortable feeling in his pants but sadly was not interested he did admit she was hot but he was waiting for the right one and she was not it he then said" sorry Fu un I am not interested I am waiting for the right girl but don't worry I have a gut feeling your prince charming will come " Fu at first at a sad face but after what Deidara said she brighten up and replied "thanks Deidara" .

She then seat across from him getting a orange and began to peal it she then said "so Deidara were you born?" Deidara had a shock expression on his face.

He then said "I was born the village hidden in the rocks and I joined the explosion corps at the age of 14 and then I left and its good you have me uh I have a kekei genkai and I am a freak see " he showed her his hands they had mouths in the palms of them .

"wow" Fu said then she got done and left her room to have some privet time wile walking she shook her butt back and forth it still turned Deidara on but he had control .

With Sakura Naruto and their council they had a meeting of their next move.

Sakura the said " I am going to take a break and head back to my homeland and see if they will allies with us " Sakura then put her cloak on.

And kissed her king "don't worry I can handle myself "she said she then left for her homeland she wanted to see her parents again and her best friend Ino on the way out to the gates she saw a group of outcast demons and yokai and civilians of demon country alike a man with red hair came up with robes and a sword and he asked " were is the person in charge here at"? Sakura then pointed and replied at that black tower is were my king is i am the queen of this village and i am leavening " she then left the gates of village hidden in demons.

Three days later she made it to the land of cherry blossoms she then sat and rested at a resting place.

She ordered syrup coated anko dumpling and some tea she ate and drank the tea to get re energized she paid and then left.

She was almost to her home to her kingdom she went past some trees she did not know she was being watched in the shadows.

Sakura walked a little bit father and saw a beautiful pond it was as gorgeous as she remembered it to be.

But what she saw on the plant form shocked her in disbelieve.

AN: I hope you enjoryed this chapter n


	7. Chapter 7

Sakura saw what was left of her home and Kingdom nothing but rubble and the foundations of the buildings that were once apart of a beautiful and powerful kingdom her eyes shaking with barely contained tears the bushes behind her rustled reacting quickly she immediately drew her twin swords ready to attack her face hardened from training but her posture eased sheaving her twin blades when two young women came out one with platinum blonde hair and baby blue eyes the other with snow white hair down to her back with purple eyes.

"Ino. I am relieved to see your alive how have you been?" the ex-princess asked.

"I am doing well. despite the circumstances and I have been serving under your adoptive sister Yuri Haruno," Ino said a smile on her face.

"Adoptive sister," Sakura said raising an eyebrow in question "why did my parents adopt," Sakura asked.

Ino looked to the side in sadness "when you left Sakura your parents were emotional wrecks. They didn't try to have another child because they felt they would be betraying you the advisers try as they might were unable to convince them other wise so they did the next best thing since you could not rule they adopted a child," Ino said solemnly and looked at Yuri "It turned quite a few heads ranging from the advisers all the way to the nobles of the land," Ino said laughing while remembering that day.

Sakura looked at yuri and walked over to Yuri. "so your Yuri," Sakura said with a kind smile and offered her hand. Yuri though surprised at how fast her adopted sister accepted her instead imbraced her in a hug. As touching as the scene was Ino reluctantly singled Sakura to follow noding Sakura followed and her mind was plaged with unanswered questions "what happened where are my parents are they alive?" she questioned.

Ino's expression changed to a sad one she she looked over at Sakura "Sakura they died when Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju attacked and destroyed everything. Madara changed and he turned on Hashirama they fought and when Madara defeated Hashirama who was brought back to his senses. this happened a couple of years after you moved to the leaf Madara has been protecting us ever since," Ino said sadly

Sakura began to cry "I'm sorry Sakura I was not strong enough," Yuri said to her adoptive sister they then went thru some trees and saw a camp where the survivors of the attack had lived.

A crowd of children and adults rushed to Sakura a kid said" welcome back princess Sakura!" Sakura though shocked smiled they accepted her now. a man with long black hair with spikes wearing black armor approached Sakura and Yuri and bowed. "its a pleaser to meet you princess Sakura," he said in a low stoic voice.

"you may rise," she said he stood up.

Despite how she was treated she was still upset at how her people were living then another man with long black hair and black eyes he had red armor and black clothing underneath came out and stood next to the man in the black armor.

"I know you two you're the founders of the leaf" she said her voice low Both Madara and Hashirama gave a smile then "how are you two here you died over 100 years ago?" she asked then Hashirama singled them to follow them.

Sakura followed the two undead men into their tent and Madara turned his face expressed how serious this matter was "we were revived by the impureresurrection Justu by a man named Danzo. he summoned me and Hashirama and gave us orders to attack this place and to destroy this country. I was able to free myself from Danzo's control but it was to late your parents died from their wounds," he said with a sigh "we have been protecting the people here to repent for the attack ever since". Madara finished.

Sakura then smiled but sadly she did not know how bad her people suffered she then had a idea and stated "why don't you guys come back to the village hidden in demons? I and my group found it" Madara then gave a bright smile and shook his head yes to the idea.

Sakura and Yuri stepped on wooden crate it held both sisters weight Sakura then cleared her throat to get her people's attention "My people you will be moved to the village hidden in demons it's in demon country " Sakura's and Yuri's people stared at them.

Yuri then said "I agree with my older sister she has shelter food and a new home she's offered us we should take it" Ino was amazed at her princess leadership of both Haruno sisters.

A day later.

Sakura and the saviors of the destroyed kingdom of cherry blossoms were on the move to demon country it was a three day trip back so Sakura decided to stay at an Inn for her people to rest.

"my people we will stay here for the night!" Sakura yelled to get her followers attention everyone just stared at their princess and just followed her in the inn it was huge with green walls and it was fancy .

Sakura Yuri and Ino shared a room together "so Yuri what was your life like before our parent's adopted you?" Sakura questioned Yuri had a sad expression on her face and said" I lived in the streets as a street rat begged for food and even stole just to survive ".

Sakura bit her lip she should have not said anything Ino was getting undressed and said "lets get to the baths it's been two days since I last bathed "she wined Sakura and Yuri's eyes twitched and sighing at this they undressed and got their towels and rags .

the trio went in the huge outside tube and Sakura was shocked on how big Ino's breast have gotten they are bigger then hers but by not munch "so Ino what is it like severing under my little sister?"

"It's great she's nice sweet and a bit shy at first but we got to know each other ".

"Why is she not shy around me?" Sakura questioned Yuri then looked at her sister and replied "because I know everything about you Ino told me" the girls finished bath and got out and went inside the tent to change back into their clothes.

They ate dinner and went to bed Sakura tugged her sister in the bed and slept right beside her Ino saw how the adoptive siblings were getting along.

Three days later.

Sakura and her followers were close to village hidden in demons Sakura saw it in front of them and she asked "Yuri how old are you?" Yuri gawked at her sister and said " I am 12 " then they all crossed the chasm a guard with a wolf face and a humanoid body was standing guard at the gate he stopped them.

And asked" why are you here and who are you?" Sakura then gave a scowl and said " I am queen Sakura Haruno wife of the Onikage!" she yelled.

Then the demon bowed immediately at hearing this "Sorry my queen," the demon said Still bowed down his his head down in shame. "what is your name," she asked "my name is Yun my lady," Yun said

Sakura nods and walks past the nervous demon her people followed her to the Onikage tower they went up to the stares of Naruto's office yuri would you like to be a ninja Sakura asks her adopted sister while walking she turning her head slightly to look who was walking beside her yuri shyly nodded in approval lightly laughing in amusement they continued on to the Onitower which was a couple more blocks away only a little while longer till she saw her love.

Sakura walk to the door knocked "enter," Naruto said then Sakura and her group entered "I see you have our village up and running anything happen while I was away?" Sakura asked

No nothing has happend so far who are these people naruto asked

Sakura the said "I people to join our village" Naruto gave them all paper work to fill out and Naruto added Yuri to the academy student's list.

Sakura showed Yuri and Ino their rooms the rooms were big and had blue walls and huge bath rooms they both loved their rooms.

Sakura then went to her bed room their Fu was waiting "hey Queen Sakura!" she had joy in her voice Sakura then smiled and said "yes I just brought my people and my adoptive sister here".

The next day .

Yuri went to the academy she had blue t shirt and blue jeans on she entered in a big class room with a mixture of human yokai and demon children a boy with light brown hair and green eyes noticed Yuri and thought she was hot.

Yuri's face got red and mumbled "my name Is Yuri Haruno one of the kids asked her if she could speak up so she repeated it but louder the second time then the teacher who was a snow women Yokai she had long brown hair and blue eyes .

Yuri then took a seat right beside the boy with brown hair and green eyes " my name is yuso Mobo I am the son of the supreme commander of the yokai," yokai said Yuri just listened to him and the teacher about ninjustu.

Wile she blushed after her class on ninjustu it was ninja tools and weapons class it was shuriken lessons Yuri threw it but it went under the Bose eye.

She then had a sad expression on her face until Yuso put a hand on her shoulder "it ok I am new at this to and we will get better in time," he said her face brightend up when he said it "thanks," she said

After the academy let out Yuri went to the dem kage tower and Ino and Sakura greeted her at the door "hey" said the blonde and pinkie in unison Yuri then gave a smile of glee.

"Yuri how was your day?" Sakura asked Yuri went in and got an apple

it was great I meet this boy named Yuso Mobo!" she said with excitement in her voice.

A year later.

Yuri had her exam's it was the clone Justu she passed along with Yuso. "hey Yuri do you want to go out and celebrate?" yuso asked Yuri then nodded "only on one condition we do it as friends "Yuso then agreed," she said They left the academy after wondering around the village bbq restaurant they sat down the waiter was quick to come to their table they ordered barbeque chicken the restaurant was a good size after all Yuri's older sister made it and the whole village it was made out of earth the table was made of wood.

Yuso then asked "Yuri where were you born?" Yuri then had a scared and painful look in her eyes " I was banned at birth I grew up as a street rat I had to beg for food and steal," she said she then began to cry at the painful memory's.

Then Yuso patted her shoulder and said "its ok you have family and friends now" Yuri then wiped her tear way as their raw meet was severed they then cooked their food and ate.

Then Yuri walked back to the tower to sleep and get ready for team assignment in the morning Ino then tucked Yuri in for the night "good night lady Yuri," Ino said.

The next day Yuri and Yuso were waiting for the teams to be assigned to everyone both were hoping to be on the same team the teacher came in he was a human he had blue hair and blue eyes with the stared demon ninja uniform.

He then called the teams1 to6 he then said " team 7 is Yuri Haruno Yuso Mobo and Jay Mai " Jay he came up he had green hair and pouple and eye and his other red "hi my name is Jay and I am half demon and half yokai," he said.

When their techier came in it was none other then Deidara "uncle Deidara!" Yuri shrieked with glee and happiness.

"ok what are your skills," Deidara Yuri stood "my sister says i have great chakra countol and would be good as a genjutsu user," Yuri said Deidara nodded and motioned for her to sit back down and looked at Yuso who stood for his turn "my expertise is kenjustu," Yuso said Deidara nodded again yuso sat down after his explanation deidara

"I am good at Ninjustu" Deidara gave a smile and stated "lets get to know eatch other better my name is Deidara and I like a lot of things, I also dislike a lot of things its your guys turn now"

Yuri stood again "my name is Yuri Haruno and I am the second princess of the former country of cherry blouses and I live with my sister and the Onikage himself with others," she said and sat down.

Yuso was next he began with "I am the adopted son of the supreme commander Jin Yugo and I trained in the art of the sword as a child," he said

Jay smiled when his turn came"I was born half yokai and half demon travel from place to place and I learned all my combat skills here," he said.

Deidara donned a serious facade. "we start our fist mission tomorrow and don't eat you may get sick,"he left the class room in a ball of fire. Yuri knew that trick and she knew the story of her big sis first mission so they need to eat.

"we need to eat breakfast in the morning so we won't be hungry and weak my sis took a test and her sensei said the same it's to make us weak and unfocused,"Yuso and Jay agreed.

The next day at the training fields .

"ok team 7 you will have to have a sparing match with me for a hour ok begin," Deidara said taking out some clay and turned it in to a bird and then threw them as fast as fast as he could at his student's "watch out they are explosives!" Yuri shouted.

All three dodged Jay threw a kunai Deidara dodged Yuri analyzed her sensei's fighting style and noticed he was long rang fighter.

Then Yuri gave Yuso the single Yuso jumped from a tree above and slashed at Deidara blocked with a Kunai while being distracted Jay used water prison Justu on him he was in a bubble.

Then Yuri used genJustu on him "their he will be in that for a hour,"

In the genjustu

Deidara was back home he saw a girl with blue eyes and black hair she was tall and cute "windy is that you?" he asked in disbelief Windy just glanced sideways and smiled.

In reality Deidara was make kissy faces he then exploded then the young genin looked around for their teacher he threw clay and they explode on the genin Deidara looked and found logs in the places of the genin.

Then Yuri shouted "NOW ATTCK!" all three attacked in unison they all hit and kicked Deidara he tried to block and doge the best he could but in the end thay knocked him out.

A hour later.

Deidara woke up "you pass but be glad I held back" he said laughing the now newly Genin paled at that. "Let's go get something to eat my treat," Deidara said the three genin cheered and they went back into the village in search of a restaurant.

Authors note: this is the end of chapter 7 please


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter8

The three tail Jinchurki

The Onikage called a meeting for his wife and council meeting all the council members was there.

Naruto then said" we have found the three tails now we need a container/Jinchuriki vessel for it "everyone in the room agreed about a container for the three tails.

Then Jin said " my son Yuso will be the three tails Jinchuriki " Sakura then said "I agree with Jin" "the same goes for me and Tsunade" Jiraiya "said Shion shook her head in agreement with the other council members.

Naruto then said " OK for this mission me Sakura and Ino and you Jin shall be the retrieval team along with Yuso Tsunade your in charge as I am away" Tsunade shook her head yes as to reply as she understood.

Naruto and the team went to look for the three tails Naruto and Sakura stopped and closed their eyes and scanned the area with their heighten senses thanks to them beating their Biju.

They sensed the three tails he was in a lake in the land of woods so they went their it was a 4 day trip.

Four days later

The retrieval team made it to the lake were the three tails is at Ino and Jin then walked on the water to get the three tails attention then a portal opened under the water a huge turtle came out on the surface of the water was shaking.

The water went everywhere and got Ino and Jin soaked Ino's cloths were wet and her purple underwear and bra were showing the three tails surfaced.

Ino was mad she threw ninja tools at it the three tails used its shell to cover its eyes and the ninja tools bounced off the three tails got mad and swrong its tail at Ino but Jin cut it and the tail regenerated.

The three tails took two of his tails under the water and came up under Ino and Jin and wrapped its tails around Ino's and Jin's body's squeezing them both Ino and Jin girted their teeth in pain Ino the yelled in pain "ah".

Ino's yell echoed thou out the area Sakura got up were going to help "no I need you here!" Naruto said Ino breathing was getting sallower and sallower by the second she struggled to break free but it was in vain.

Meanwhile on the bank

Naruto and Sakura put a circle around yuso a invisible barrier went around him Naruto went thru hand seals and placed his hand on Yuso's back a dragon appeared on his back it was black with its mouth open going to eat a ball.

Then a black aura came from Yuso's back dragging the three tails in his direction Ino saw this but blacked out the last minute the three tails then dropped both Ino and Jin Ino fell on the ponds surface Jin then picked her up.

The three tails keep being pulled to yuso's back like a magnet to metal the three tails then reached the seal and entered Yuso's back yuso yelled in pain "ahh" and blacked out.

A hour later

Ino and yuso was in the same room "uh were I am I " Ino asked wile nude "you in a cottage we found now please stand still while I heal you injuries " Sakura had her hands hovering over Ino's perfect figure .

Ino wanted to let out a moan she bit her lip and held it back she monad in her head as the pain was being treated .

Sakura then stopped and threw Ino questioned "where are my clothes?"

"They are drying out side on a cloth line" Sakura stated while throwing a robe to Ino Ino caught it and began putting it on.

Yuso then began to stir he opened his eyes and saw Ino's perfect body his face got red and he asked" Is this heaven and are you a angel?" Ino also got red in the face out of anger and discomfit

She shrieked " close your damn eyes your bastard pervert !" he then shunt is eyes and said "sorry miss Ino!" then everybody rushed in the bed room with worry looks on their faces.

Then the gang Snickered at the scenario Ino's face got redder with annoyance she then said " all of you get out your ass holes!" everybody then left so did Yuso.

Ino came in the dyeing room in a foul mood she then grabbed some stake and warmed it up and ate it watching her calories Sakura then giggled and said " its Normal Ino for a man to accidentally see you nude".

Ino then gave a huff and went back to the bed room for the night the next day Naruto and the team got up and left the cabin and went back to village hidden in demons.

They arrived back to demons waiting at Naruto's office was Jiraiya Tsunade and her grandfather and Naruto's great grandfather Hashirama Tsunade then spoke "Naruto its time for you to learn of your clans legacy " Jiraiya then took a scroll out of his back pocket.

He handed to Naruto Naruto opened it then a picture of a man with blonde spiky hair blue and a women with long beautiful red hair who had a big belly Tsunade and Jiraiya took turns speaking Tsunade went first.

"The red head is your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki she held from village hidden in whirlpools which is now known as the land of waves it was rebuilt but the Uzumaki decide to stay scattered and stay in hiding you mother came to leaf at a very young age and meet your father in the academy"

Jiraiya then spoke "the blonde haired man is your father Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage they both sacrificed their lives to save the village hidden in the leafs from a masked man's attack he was controlling the nine tails and your parents made me you god father"

Naruto began to tear up in joy then Hashirama said "you also have Senju blood in you I married you great grandmother Mito Uzumaki and I found the village hidden in the leafs so you our a decent of two great Hokages".

Naruto had to thank to let all the info settle in his head Naruto saw his father kunai and the scroll had both his parents Justus in the list he wanted to master them to carrier on his clans name.

Sakura had a smile on her face for her husband she guest in the Biju world after two Biju or hosts mate they become husband and wife.

Jing then piped In "your right girly that's how we marry you are a very smart one "Sakura then had a frown on her face she did not like being called girly Sakura then said "thanks Jing for saying I am right and stop calling me girly I have a name you know its Sakura! "she yelled at Jing in her head.

Else were in the demkage tower

In the dining room seat Ino and Fu both very sad at they had no mates "so what do you want to do Fu?" Ino asked very broadly Fu just gave a board stare and said "How about we play shogi?" Fu questioned.

Ino then got out the shogi board even thou she hated the game it was better than doing nothing she placed the pieces on the broad.

The duo began to play the game Ino was still broad out of her mind but she somewhat enjoyed the game she put a smile on her face.

Shion came in the room and said "dinner is ready" Ino and Fu went to the kitchen table everybody was their eating.

After dinner everyone went to their rooms and rested for the night Naruto then knocked on the door of Ino's room she then replied "come in".

Naruto entered "I have a mission for you tomorrow it's a seductive mission at my homeland of wave " Ino then shook of her head and replied "yes Lord onikage".

The next day Ino got up and reported to the mission room she waited in line Naruto was giving team 7 to clean the park they left Ino walked up to the desk.

Naruto hands her a sheet of paper "hears your mission" he said Ino took it and read it "oh so you want me to as a guy named Gato ?" she questioned Naruto shook his head yes.

Ino then left

Meanwhile at the leaf

Danzo had a man with black hair in a spiky pony tail his hair was shaped like a pineapple "I want you to kill Gato he's aiming his eyes at this village" Danzo stated.

"Understood sir "said the young man the man then left his name is Shikamaru Nara he went on a boat to the land of wave Ino was on a boat as well.

Ino decided to take a nap but before she went to bed she looked at the clothing Naruto gave her her cover was prostitute named violet.

Aouthers note: end of chapter8 I hope you enjoyed it pleas read and review


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter9

Forbidden love

Ino and shikamaru both made it to the land of waves and got off the boat they both went to different inns to stay.

Ino entered her Inn it was a hell hole but what did she suspect as she entered she knew Gato was a dictator she then cleaned it up it was better than when she entered.

She then ordered room service she had chicken and caviar Ino ate it and enjoyed it she then did pushups to burn the calories off her figure after she was done she got a shower.

Then put on her prostitute clothing on and headed out on the streets to get Gato instead she a guy with Black hair in a ponytail the hair shaped like a pineapple came near her.

He had eyes and expression of being Lazy he then said "Miss May I have a night with you?" Ino then blushed and said "I am not interested sir" even thou she truly was interested in this man.

The guy then left his name is Shikamaru Nara he also on Wave to kill Gato but he thought the cute blonde he just meet was a native of this island but something tugging at his gut.

A hour later

Ino was tired of standing on the street then a carriage pulled up Ino saw another women enter she knew that was Gato the carriage then left Ino went back to her room at the inn.

She then went to bed and got up the next morning ate breakfast and went back on the streets to strut her stuff to get Gato attention.

Shikamaru came up to Ino it was lunch time and he asked want to grab a bite sweet cheeks"

Ino then blushed at the nick name "sir" she replied wile giggling like a school girl.

Both went in a café and ordered a coffee and sandwich Ino keep looking out for gato's carriage but she did not see it Ino then said "my name is violet " .

Shikamaru gave a grin and said "my name is Jim" they ate and drank their coffee "shikamaru/Jim said you look beautiful" Ino/violet blushed like crazy "thank you Jim".

Then they paid their bill and parted ways Ino then went back on the streets waiting for Gato to come by she waited for an hour.

In a carriage was a sort guy with gray spikey hair with sun glass on he stops and looks at Ino and single's her to come near the car.

Ino sees Gatos's carriage and entrenches Gato then said "hey sweetie want to give me pleasure?" Then they went to Gatos's house it was huge and had three stories. He took Ino by the hand and led her up to his bed room.

Gato then said " I will go get us some wine " he went to the wine cellar Ino then put some red lip stick on it was poison Gato came back with the wine.

Ino then said "let's get to business big boy" in a sedative tone in her voice" she got on both her legs and hand and crawled slowly sedative and sexily she then went on top of Gato and kissed him he then foamed at the mouth and died.

Ino then wiped her lipstick off with a rag and then popped a pile it was the cure to the poison she just used on Gato then she heard a window open and saw the guy known as Jim.

He then said "I see you did my job for me and who are you? You can tell me since the mission is over" Ino then went up to Jim and took his hand and left the bed room.

Ino then said I will tell you my real Name is Ino Yamanaka and your name is?"

Ino questioned he then said "my name is Shikamaru Nara "Shikamaru said.

Shikamaru and Ino went back to his inn it was like Ino's but a lot messier Ino then began cleaning the room it took an hour to get it clean.

"Uh finally done! " Ino said with joy in her voice Shikamaru gave a lazy look and said "not bad Ino you would make a great wife one day" Ino then blushed at his complement then he ordered Raman he then lit candles and made it a candle light dinner.

Both Ino and Shikamaru ate dinner after that Ino began walking back to her inn it was getting late and wave was not a safe place at night Ino walked quietly back to her inn.

But a hand took her by the arm and slung her in an ally there was a man he then said " uh looks like I have a little whore " he had gray hair blue eyes and he was tall he had a torn worn out dirty shirt the same with his pants.

He went up to Ino she walked back Intel she hit a wall the man then pined her arms above her head she struggled

"ah let me go!" she yelled".

The man then was leaning in for a kiss a voice was heard it said "let the girl go "then the man could not move Shikamaru moved back the man moved back .

Ino then went around him and behind Shikamaru he then let go of the guy then Ino went thru hand seal and she then said "fire style fire ball Justu she then blew fire and the guy yelled and died.

"You should spend the night with me at my room" Ino then blushed and shook her head yes and they went back to his room.

Lemon starts here.

Shikamaru pushed Ino on his bed she landed on her back he got on top and kissed her with passion their lips molded with force Shikamaru then went to Ino's neck and kissed licked and sucked on it she hissed with pleasure and monad.

Shikamaru then went to Ino's exposed stomach and began caressing and licking it with his lips Ino gave a soft but sexy morn out she then pulled his jonin vest and shirt off.

Shikamaru then took Ino's blue top off and began rubbing her breasts they were firm and soft as clouds Ino then kissed his chest and stomach he hissed in pleasure.

Shikamaru then took his mouth and began sucking on her right breast "...G..Give...m..More shikamaru this feels great!" Ino shrieked in bliss he then then licked and sucked her other mound and then went to her pants undid them and took her underwear off.

Ino took Shikamaur's paints and underwear off to Shikamaru then put one finger in he went slowly Ino could feel the heat in the pit of her stomach rise he then put two then three and he picked up speed.

Ino could sense her virginal walls tighten "I am going tom cum! Ino's first wave of pleasure was relished on shikamaru's fingers Ino took his three finger's and began sucking and licking the cum of as if it was ice cream Shiakmaru's finger was thick with her saliva he then rammed his member in her mouth and Ino began to suck and lick it as if it was a ice cream cone.

Shikamaru felt pleaser go thru his body he then cummed in mouth she swallowed it then began stroking his member Ino then got on her hands and knees.

And shikamaru was going to go in Intel Ino said "wait shikamaru" she then did the ram seal and shook her head yes for entrance Shikamaru entered her she yelled in pain but the pain was fading as Shikamaru went deeper and deeper in her.

He then picked up speed Ino was loving every moment of this now she knew what princess/queen Sakura felt when Naruto did this to her".

Shikamaru then cummed in her she felt it but she had no worry she just used the birth control Justu she then let go of the ram seal she just smiled she felt tired and the room began to spin she laid her head down on the pillow.

Shikamaru followed suite and put the covers over both of them and they fell asleep they both got up the next morning and showered together and then got dressed and was going to leave.

But shikamaru stopped her and said "I love you Ino yamanaka and I am from the village hidden in the leafs" Ino then gave a baffling look of why tell her his village.

Ino then deiced to tell him "I am from village hidden in demons" Shikamaru then showed her his headband on his right four arm.

Ino then showed her head band it had a gray circle and the kanji for demon on it Shikamaru then kissed Ino on the lips and said "Ino Yamanaka I have fallen in love with you in just one night I love everything about you but sadly our love is forbidden since we are from two different villages" .

Then the couple that their love is forbidden they part ways Ino returns to the land of Demons and to village hidden in demons and Shikamaru returns to the land of fire and to village hidden in the leafs.

Shikamaru then heads to the Hokage's office to report his mission Danzo then said how did it go?" Shikamaru replied "it was a failure sir an enemy ninja killed him " Danzo look let down "I see then enemy then sent a women ether way you are dismissed and the threat been dealt with".

Back with Ino

She gave her report to Onikage "I killed Gato and completed the mission lord Onikage sir!" Ino then bowed and left she went to her room she hated lying to them about her finding love.

She then began thanking of Shikamaru how munch pleasure he gave her she loved him with her heart and soul there was something about him that she could not shake.

"Hey! Some ones in love yelled three different girl voices in unison Ino then looked and saw Sakura Fu and Yuri " I…. I am ….n not Ino said while she blushed and stuttered "you are" said Sakura.

Ino then said "I am but I can't tell you who he's not from this village he's sadly the enemy and this is treason right?" Ino asked in a worried voice

Sakura then said "I don't think so I hope not but I promise to keep my lips sealed about your mystery man" Yuri and Fu shook their head in agreement as well.

They left Ino then decide to go for dinner in Oni tower she knew she was no longer a virgin she went to the kitchen and had soup it reminded her of the ramen dinner her and shikamaru had.

Ino then thought what will happen when they declare war on the other elemental nations? And the Leaf what happens if shikamaru gets killed should she betray her friends? Thoughts swirled in her head.

Ino did not know what to do and if she did betray village hidden in demons what would the punishment be? She knew she did not want to cross Sakura or Naruto.

She decided to sleep on it so she went to bed and dreamed about shikamaru she loved him she knew that but she knew were her bonds were would she truly break them? .

Sakura Fu and Yuri were worried of Ino choice "will she really betray us sister?" Yuri questioned

Sakura then said "I hope not sis" Fu also said "she don't need to what will Onikage/king Naruto do if she dose betray us? She like a sister to me".

Naruto sensed Ino's confusion and love for a man he knew that he was not from the village he knew he was from the leaf just by reading Ino's felling and aura.

End of chapter 9 pless read and review.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Aouthers note: lemon

Hunting the 6 tails

Naruto then went thru some papers and found one about the tails that Jiraiya gave him 4 months ago he then gave a huff about forgetting it.

Naruto then thought who should I send maybe Roshi grandpa and Madara Naruto then called them in the three came also did Sakura .

Naruto then said "Sakura pleas relish Roshi "yes honey "Sakura replied she then relished Roshi of her Influence Roshi then looked around in a daze.

"Where I am" I he asked Naruto then gave a grin and said "you're in the village hidden in Demons in demon country and would you like to join us? This is a village for outcasts like us?".

Roshi then thought I have been on the road for half my youth so yes I will join sorry about before I don't trust strangers " Naruto then gave a grin and replied "its OK all Jinchuriki are like that ".

Sakura gave Roshi a demon village ninja cloths and his head band he put them on and Naruto gave him the rank of jonin Roshi Mardara and Hashirama then left to get the 6tail they began their hunt".

Meanwhile

With the Akatsuki pain held a meeting "I have a plan we should wait Intel all the Jinchuriki are gathered to gather by the Onikage whoever he or she is? Its getting very interesting and they may declare war on the other county's if so we will then make our move" everyone then agreed .

"but what do we do about Deidra?" asked Sasori pain gave a grim look and said "we kill him" they all agreed .

Back to the hunt for the 6 tails.

Roshi Madara and Hashirama began looking for the 6 tails they traveled for a couple of days.

Then they went to a Inn and rested Madara brought food for Roshi to eat and drink "thank you Madara" Mardara then sat next to his childhood friend Hashirama.

Madara then said "you welcome you need to eat and sleep after all you are a living person compared to me and Hashirama here "Roshi ate and drank and then went into the outside tubs

Their he saw the 6 tails host he had brown hair and golden eyes tall and thin "hey my name is Roshi what's yours?" the guy did not say anything.

"Oh I see the none talkative type the guy ignored him Intel a voice was heard over the wall "hey master Utakata can you pass me the soap I forgot mine" said the voice of a young girl.

"Oh so your name is Utakata "Roshi replied Utakata got up and left Roshi got done and headed back to his room he then said " I have found are target we follow him" .

The next day

Roshi Madara and Hashirama got up paid their bill and hide to wait for Utakata and his mystery girl to come out they both did the girl had blonde wavy hair that gos down to her shoulders and green eyes she had on a light violet white top with black sorts with a black skirt black high boots on her feet and light violet wristbands she was also sort " she's a good looker" Said Roshi.

The trio of demon ninja suppressed their charka and followed the duo back to Hotaru's home village there was a wall and a gate with trees around the village and house with green and red roofs on them.

The trio followed them in Madara cleared his throat then the duo turned around Utakata had a glare in his eyes Roshi said "join us we can give you a home I am a Jinchuriki like you we will protect you from attacker's" Utakata walks outside the gate and takes his bubble wand out and blows bubbles at the trio.

The bubbles popped and began to burn the ground "its acid !" said Hashirama he then used wood style Nativity of a world of trees!" Hashirama said then trees came out of no were Utakata dodged but got nicked.

Utakata right arm was bleeding he was seeing double Madara then used his sharingan and used his Amaterasu the black flame covered Utakata he yelled " it burns ahhh".

Hotaru uses water Justu but the water did not put the fire out Utakata then fell limp Madara dies the black flames out Roshi cheeks "he's still alive.

Roshi picks him up and returns to the village hidden in demons at Onikage tower Utakata was laying in his bed still unconscious wile Sakura was seating in a chair healing him the 6 tails just rested he then woke up "were I am?" he asked as he saw Sakura "you're in the village hidden in demons and in the country of demons" Sakura clarified.

"oh " said Utakata Sakura keep healing him she then said "yea the Onikage wants to see you he's my husband" Utakata shook his head in reply .

An hour later

Utakata got up and Sakura showed him Naruto's office Naruto gave a smile and said "welcome to the village hidden in demons I want you to join us we can give you asylum from your enemy even a home" Utakata thought for a moment then said "ok I will join you village".

"OK I will make you a jonin and also you will be part of my elite army known as the immortals Utakata left Naruto's office and explored his new home.

He saw weapons store food store apartment's human's demons and Yokai alike on the streets being in peace and harmony with eatchother he liked it and it was peaceful.

He then returned to the onitower were Fu was waiting on the kitchen table in her undergarments trying to seduce Utakata she had her finger in her mouth sucking on it sexually she took her finger out of her mouth and saliva dripped from her finger .

She then said seductively "hey big boy do you want to come and play with me in my bed?" Utakata then said " sorry I am not interested " he then gos to his room.

Fu was left dumfounded and in ah that she was shot down again what was it about her that men did not find appalling?.

Was it her boobs her figure her covers she wanted to know Fu then went to Ino's room.

"um what is sex like?" she ask timidly while her brown skin went red Ino had a smug grin on her face "I will show you" she said Ino then kissed Fu on the lips Fu moaned Fu's body was heating up so was Ino's.

They were both straight Fu was just curious of what sex felt like but she also wanted to experience it with love Ino went to Fu's neck and began kissing and licking it Fu moaned and said Ino's name.

Ino took Fu's shirt off Fu then kiss and lick Ino's neck Ino moaned and bit her lip in pleasure Fu kissed and licked Ino's belly all the way to her navel Ino's body shook in pleaser .

Ino returned the kiss and licking to Fu's abdomen to her navel Fu's back arched Fu took Ino's shirt and dress off showing her yellow bra and purple underwear Ino did the same revealing Fu's black underwear and bra.

Ino began rubbing her right breast and undid Fu's bra and licked and caressed her left Fu yelled out a groan "it feels so good Ino keep going!" Fu then took Ino's underwear off.

FU began to put her finger in Ino's vagina Ino moaned "that feels good but my man /love did better!" Fu then put two more in and went deeper and deeper in Ino.

Ino began to get wet Ino then took Fu underwear of and fingered her but did not go all the so she would not punchier her barrier that all virgins had .

"What's wrong Fu questions Ino then gave her a look and said " Fu I don't want to be your first and I am not a lesbian " Fu shook her head that she understood "Ino then responded " this is just sex every way with no love behind it".

Fu began to get wet Fu then counted to finger Ino "I am going to cummed! Ino yelled she then cummed both Fu and Ino shared the taste of the blondes sexual juices they both licked Fu's fingers like it was a ice-cream cone.

Both girls then got dressed while their close clung to them both girl went to their personal shower's and striped of their clothing and got in the hot show Fu then gave smirk she know what just sex feels like but she wanted to love in it to.

She was happy Ino then wanted to see Shikamaru she thought of him her core heated up but she fought the heat and got her shower and got out.

Ino and Fu got dressed and went to the gates it was their time to switch out shifts with the Haruno siblings they both went to their posts.

And took the rest of the night and both thought of the heated moment they had but Ino still loved shikamaru and they both knew if word got out that they made love people would thank they are lesbians .

Ino said Fu do you primes to keep this a secret ?" Fu then shook her head yes. Ino's face went red but the two women did not know else were was a sertien purvey sage watched the whole thing and wrote in his next book.

Aouthers note : I hope you enjoyed this chapter and lemon.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter11

Warning As Some Fluff Near The End.

Team7 A Rank Mission

Aouthers note: Sara's daughter don't have a name so I call her Kagu she's not a oc

Team 7 was In the oni kages office Yuri was getting tired of doing chores so was Yuso " We want a harder mission !" Yelled Yuri like a spoiled princess but her and Sakura's parents brought her up better than that.

Sakura gave a disproving appearance on her face on how Yuki was acting but Naruto caved in and approved of a C rank mission he recalled back in his genin days he wanted a better mission.

"Ok you two will have to protect two princess princess Koyuki Kazahana and Princess Kagu two females walked in one in her early 20's and the other in her late teen's the one in her 20's had long black hair and blue eyes she had a great figure.

The princess in her late teen's she had red ornigecess hair two in a loop dark and light green bandanna on her head with orange robes she had purple blue eyes and is sort "Hi" she said.

The Oni Kage cleared his throat and said "Team7 you mission is to escort both princess to land of fangs safely so they can singe a treaty for all 3courntys for peace" Team 7 shook their heads yes that they understood.

Team7 and the princess meet at the gate and left Koyuki then said " Hey whitey pick that stick up and hit you team mate with it to amuse us" Yuki then picked up the stick and charged at yuso.

Yuso dodged Koyuki began laughing at the display then kagu said "Koyuki stop this is just harsh "Koyuki gave a dark grin and laughed like a maniac.

Yuki then threw the stick down and apologized to Yuso He shook his head that he forgiven her Deidra then saw the sun was going down and he said "We stop here for the night team".

In the darkness was a noise herd in the bushes so Deidara Yuri Yuso and Jay threw kunai and shuriken and yell "Show yourself!" In unison then a big brown dog comes out and jumps Deidara and starts licking him.

"s… stop you mutt!" Deidara yells then a voice is herd calling the dogs name "Fido!" the dog then left Yuri Jay Yuso Koyuki and Kagu began to laugh at Deidara's misfortune.

The Next Day

Team 7 and the princess were heading to land of Fangs "Luck I feel filthy "Complained Koyuki team 7 and the princess stopped at a river Koyuki kagu and Yuri stripped naked and got in the river .

Deidara Yuso and Jay stood in a three man perimeter Deidara in the rear of the women Yuso in front and Jay on the left they did not look but Yuso wanted to very badly.

But he keep his eyes way he did not want Yuri thank that he's a pervert " Leave Koyuki commanded you three are perverts! "Deidara then got pissed and singled Yuso and Jay to follow him and they did.

But they were a meter a way so they could be safe in case they got attacked in the bushes.

Were three figures one went thru hand sings and cased a genjustu over Deidara and Yuso and Jay and then knocked out the girls and abducted them

After the intrudes left the genjustu was lifted Deidara looked near the river "They have been abducted! He screamed the guy began looking.

Mean while with the girls

They were tied up naked Yuri had paper seals on her back where she could not use chakra all three groaned in unison as they woke up .

"Hey look at the bitches are awake' Said one of the abductors

Three of the abductors came close to Yuri Koyuki and to Kagu and began examining them "All three are in good health and good condition and young they two are princess so they would make a hefty sum" said one of the men in black.

Yuri Koyuki and kagu spit in the men's faces Yuri then said in a dark tone "my sensei and team will be here and you don't want to cross paths with my sensei he will personally kill you!" The men had anger and lust in their eyes they hit the trio of women.

Then they were going to touch their breasts Intel three hands stopped them "Yuso sensei Jay!" yelled Yuri with happiness in her voice.

The three pushed the adductors out of the cave and began to fight Yuso used his kenjustu drew his sword and attacked big fat guy the fat was slow so he got cut.

He then stabbed him and the fat guy died Yuso then freed Yuri Koyuki and kagu wile Deidara and jay fought.

Deidara was angry he went up in the air on a clay bird and dropped a clay bomb shaped like a spider on the guys face and blew him up he died.

Jay used a water dragon Justu and he then shaped into a water prison Justu and captured the last guy.

Deidara then integrated him "who sent you!?" "No one we are just slave traders /bandits " Jay keep the guy in their Intel his lugs lost air and he died.

The girls got dressed and they were on their way again Yuri said "thanks guys and I have a gut feeling that the guy was lying and the land of moon sent them" Yuso agreed.

The group made it to a town on the border of fang and stop at a Inn to sleep for the night.

The next day the team and princess got up and crossed the border to fang country to the peace treaty for the countries of snow moon and Roran .

They were in moutons Princess Koyuki saw this and smiled she then replied "this reminds me of home " out of nowhere came snow ninja a trio of them one man had long icy blue hair with marks under his green eyes.

The guy had charkra armor on it was light blue with hoses on them he had fish netting underneath the other was female she had messy /spiky pink hair come out of her helmet she also wore charka armor she had green eyes.

Then the last man was large and had a crop of purple hair and dark eyes team 7 got in a fight stances "protect both princess !" Deidara ordered Deidara had determination in his eyes he heard of charka armor before.

Yuri was ready for battle she used a genjustu but it dint work so she pulled out two kunai in eatch hand.

Deidara steped back and let Jay and Yuso take them Yuki steped forward to the the six charged at eatch other Yuki swrong her kunai at the women she then laughed .

She said "hello theiar my name is Fubuki kakuYoku " she then went thru hand seals and said" ice style ice prison justu !" yuki was seald in ice Yuso saw this a got pissed and green charka came out of his body.

**"that's it kid fall to my power!"** said the three tails the three tail cloak came on Yuso he then used coral palm Justu on Fubuki she tried to doge but got nicked in the arm the coral grew at a fast rate .

Yuso first tail came up he then snapped Fubuki's head off and her spinal cord came out to and he threw it at her body and the body broke in to pieces.

Then two more tails came out and his skin began to peal off his body and a green charka took its place Yuki saw this she began to quiver in fear of her team mate and friend and possibly lover her eyes were big as dishes and had terror in them.

He then used a biju bomb and finshed the other two off and killed them he then roared "STOP YUSO PLESS !" yelled Yuki she began to cry because of the pain yuso was in the burden he had to carry as a jinchuriki.

" I LOVE YOU JUST STOP AND WE CAN DATE AS MUCH AS YOU DEIRESR AND I WILL PROTECT YOU BE STORNGER !"she then ran towards him and hugged him she getting burned in the process but she dint care she just wanted Yuso back and to stop his rampage.

Yuso's cloak left and he returned back to his human form he had burns on him Yuso began using medical ninjustu to heal his burns.

"go on sensei me and Yuso will be fine " Deidara and Jay and the princess went to the peace treaty wile Yuri healed yuso .

Yuri held yuso in her lap and cried and said "yuso you're a great friend I dint thank you would go this far just for me I will do anything for you" Yuri healed her burns to.

She then continued to heal Yuso's injury's "never go to three tails ever again not in less you can control it like my sis or the Onikage Yuso's skin was getting better by the second Yuri moved her hands around wile green chakra was coming out of her hands.

"I suck at this don't I Yuso? She asked him" Yuso woke up and replayed "no your as great as your sister and aunt " Yuri then had a bright smile on her face Yuso hugged her and she counted to cry in his shoulder wile tears were staining his shirt.

"you scared the shit out of me yuso when you went version2 on us" Yuso was confused he dint know what she was talking about she noticed and dropped it.

They both got up and start walking slowly to the peace treaty Yuso was using Yuri as a crunch they made it to the peace treaty both Jim and Deidara glared at their late arrival.

Princes Koyuki and princes kagu and prince Michiru he was a huge man who has tan skin and black hair and brown eyes he wore a large blue shirt with a yellow lined blue and white sashe on with puile beads and a red bandanna.

He deiced to singe it he singed so did both princess "misson complete" Deidara said with a grin.

The next day

Team 7 returned to village hidden in demons to report to the Onikage team7 knocked on Naruto's door "enter" he said team 7 entred .

"team 7 reporting sir " said Deidara Naruto then said "mission complete" he then handed then their paychecks and Yuri Jim and Yuso left wile Deidra stayed behind.

Deidara said "Onikage sir Yuso went version2 of the three tails and Yuri camed him down and went to normal" Naruto gave a worried look but it then changed to calmed look he said" good yuri is his seconed seal then" Deidara left.

Aouther's note: end of chapter 11 I hope your enjoryed it.


End file.
